


Picture This

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Slayers need some inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture This

**Author's Note:**

> A submission for the ‘Picture That’ Challenge and an accompaniment to my [Picture This Wall](http://skylar0grace.livejournal.com/9867.html#cutid1). .

* * *

"Come on, move a little closer together!”

Andrew stomped his foot and glared at the two reluctant people in front of him. There was a small snicker from somewhere behind him and he tried studiously to ignore it.

“The longer it takes the two of you to stand together, the longer this takes,” Buffy warned.

Sam’s eyes widened comically, the thought of standing for the next few hours not appealing, while Faith just glared at her. Buffy grinned back and fluttered her eyelashes innocently. Faith took a step to the side and Andrew let out a dramatic breath, the camera returning to his face as took picture after picture.

“Thankyou!!! I don’t know why you were so against this – the two of you look fantastic together; the camera loves you!!”

Buffy grinned again and Faith looked across at her.

“Why do we have to do this anyway? Couldn’t we just make them train more?”

“You catch more flies with honey Faith. They just need some inspiration; they need someone to look up to.”

“So why can’t it have been you two?” Sam growled.

Dean walked over and stood beside Buffy, a grin covering his face as he watched his reluctant brother pose for the camera. “We’ve done it Sammy. We were done in five minutes, which, as you know, is not our usual style.”

He grinned cheekily until Buffy elbowed him in the ribs. Faith gave him a disgusted look and Sam rolled his eyes. Andrew started moving around the room, taking as many pictures as he could from different angles and Sam and Faith glared at him.

“Stop glaring and smile!” Buffy admonished.

Andrew’s head popped up from behind the camera. “Actually, this hot and dangerous thing they’ve got going on is really working. Their photos may even turn out better than yours.”

Dean looked offended, Buffy indignant and a small smile graced the lips of Sam and Faith as they both gave exaggerated sultry looks to the camera, ignoring Dean’s protests for a re-shoot.


End file.
